


лучшее время, чтобы вернуться

by jamie_lee



Category: Todd and the Book of Pure Evil
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Дженнифер и Тодд пытаются отыскать книгу в Мексике





	

В Мексику его притащила Дженни. Странное дело: они уже давно перестали быть парочкой, даже трахаться прекратили по особым случаям, а Тодд все еще готов слушать ее бредовые - и порой здравые - идеи. Раньше Ханна брала на себя роль мозга их маленькой банды, по крайней мере, та Ханна, которую они знали. Тодд не любил думать об этом, потому что мысли о Ханне неизменно приводили к Кёртису. К тому времени, когда книга еще стояла в шкафчике для наград, а они были лучшими друзьями и репетировали в гараже Тодда, накурившись почти до отключки. Хорошие были времена.

В любом случае, в Мексике было жарко и волосы все время неприятно липли ко лбу, а Дженни двигалась вперед, из города в город, словно ей все было не по чем. Она очень скучала по Ханне и надеялась, что книга поможет им, словно от нее хоть раз было что-то по-настоящему стоящее. Как-то раз - они только закончили трахаться в грязном маленьком мотеле - Дженни призналась, что до них у нее не было настоящих друзей. Тодд назвал ее тогда девчонкой и почти мгновенно оказался за дверью - вслед полетели джинсы и футболка - но так было лучше. В кармане лежала травка, старая, еще из запасов Джимми, и можно было удолбаться в ноль, притворяясь, что сейчас подойдет Кёртис и возмутиться, что Тодд курит без него. А потом их найдет Ханна и начнет увлеченно рассказывать что-то из своих теорий, не замечая, что они почти не слушают ее. Правда, пришла только Дженни - уселась рядом, прижалась щекой к его плечу и молчала. Дженни всегда слишком хорошо его знала.

Вот и сейчас она заказала номер - с двумя кроватями - а Тодд воспринял это совершенно спокойно. Вдвоем спать было чертовски жарко, а Дженни имела обыкновение пинаться во сне - да еще и метила при этом точнехонько в яйца, так что придурок, выдавший им ключ, мог идти в задницу со своим насмешивым сочувствием. Этим вечером Тодд планировал нажраться в местном баре и попробовать склеить какую-нибудь местную красотку, тогда как этот мудак все еще будет дрочить на короткую юбку Дженни.

\- Я хочу связаться с Кёртисом, - Дженни смотрела на него так, словно просила разрешения, и это ей совсем не шло. Но Дженни действительно было неудобно, что друг Тодда соглашался говорить только с ней, не с ним. - Я передам ему, что мы на пути к книге.

Нихрена у них, конечно, не получалось. Они гонялись за фантомом, приезжали всегда на день или два позже того, как события подходили к своей кровавой развязке, а книга в очередной раз куда-то улетала. Они оба это знали, но продолжали делать вид, что все нормально. Иногда Тодду казалось, что они просто не хотели возвращаться домой. Или что им уже некуда было возвращаться.

\- Ладно, передавай этому придурку всю мою любовь. Пойду проветрюсь.

Дженни не стала его задерживать - оба прекрасно знали, что это бесполезно. Кёртис никогда особо не рвался поговорить с ним.

Так что Тодд очутился в маленьком захламленном баре гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал. Пиво было теплым и чем-то напоминало мочу - некстати в голове возникла мысль, что, возможно, бармен действительно имел обыкновение мочиться в те порции, которые подавал гринго. Тодд молча расплатился и отправился в полутемный зал в надежде найти более-менее чистый стол.

Именно там его и застал смутно знакомый хриплый голос, который он не слышал вот уже добрых три года. Да и не надеялся уже услышать, если начистоту.

\- Глазам своим поверить не могу, Тодд Смит! 

Джимми почти не изменился - жизнь вне стен школы определенно пошла ему на пользу. Странно было видеть его без привычной униформы, но так Джимми казался обычнее - не таким уж крутым духовным наставником, у которого можно было отыскать абсолютно все. Джимми просто был добрым другом, к которому всегда можно было завалиться, чтобы выкурить косяк и пожаловаться на свою жалкую жизнь дрочера. 

\- Джимми! - Тодд поставил пиво на ближайший стол и мгновенно очутился в знакомой медвежьей хватке. Объятие, как и раньше, было чуть длиннее, чем это положено друзьям, но Тодд давно научился забивать на такие мелочи. Приятно было вспомнить, что он сумел не навредить еще кому-то, кроме Дженни. Хоть у одного человека после всей этой истории жизнь стала лучше.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - Джимми держал его за плечи и изумленно разглядывал, словно и не ожидал увидеть. Ах да, они действительно были очень далеко от Канады.

\- Мы тут с Дженни. Ищем книгу, - Тодд с облегчением заметил, что эта новость не сильно огорчила Джимми. В конце концов, предыдущий кандидат на звание апостола зла не должен был быть сильно удивлен тому, что прошлое сумело настичь его даже в другой стране. - Наверное, ты в курсе недавних событий.

Джимми немного задумчиво нахмурился, прежде чем кивнул на свой столик - он был почти в самом углу - и одобрительно усмехнулся.

\- Все-таки сумел добиться красотки? 

\- Сумел. Только теперь мы уже не пара, - Тодд, забывшись на секунду, отхлебнул от стакана и мигом сморщился. - Ну знаешь, когда ты любишь кого-то, а потом просыпаешься и понимаешь, что любовь-то никуда не ушла. Просто теперь она другая.

\- Или оказывается, что любимая девушка на самом деле три гребанных металлиста, - Джимми покачал головой, словно до сих пор поверить не мог, что они его обвели вокруг пальца. - Полный остой, чувак.

С Джимми было спокойно. Словно тот всегда сумеет подстраховать и найти нужный совет. Джимми был хорошим мужиком, и Тодд иррационально возненавидел парня, которого взяли на его место - просто за то, что тот не был Джимми. Первые пару месяцев он был уверен, что тот вернется, устав от свободы - и, быть может, Тодд все же уговорит его жить у него - но потом пришло понимание, что за такой короткий срок трудно наверстать семнадцать лет, пробытых взаперти.

Было настоящим чудом увидеть его здесь, и Тодд эгоистично не желал с ним вот так быстро расставаться. Он говорил, быстро и немного сбивчиво, снимал с себя слой за слоем вину и страх, словно действительно вернулся в старшую школу и можно было сбросить часть обязанностей на другие плечи. Дженни и без того было тяжело, а Джимми лишь кивал, заставляя его продолжать. Когда рассказ был закончен, Джимми принес им еще пива - Тодд и не заметил, как выпил свою порцию - а потом еще и еще. Тодд смеялся, вспоминая забавные истории, изображал говорящий член, а Джимми делился собственным опытом, с самым серьезным лицом описывая, как со спущенными штанами улепетывал от мужа знойной красавицы. 

\- Я скучал по этому, чувак, - Джимми уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы не пытаться даже встать на ноги. - Я даже и представить себе не мог, как скучал по этому.

\- По разговорам о смертях разных неудачников?

\- По разговорам с тобой, - Джимми рассмеялся, приятным хриплым смехом. - Чувак, ни секунды я не скучал по школе, а вот по тебе - частенько.

Тодду неожиданно захотелось выйти на свежий воздух - в помещении было слишком жарко, и у него горели не только щеки, но и все лицо. 

\- Мог бы тогда и вернуть свою задницу обратно в город.

\- Думаю, года через два мне бы так и пришлось сделать, - Джимми глядел на него очень серьезно. - Но сейчас незачем. Вы, детишки, сами пришли по мою душу.

Они выбрались из бара только к полуночи, когда Дженни принялась присылать ему угрожающие сообщению. Стояли под каким-то жалким высохшим деревом, как возлюбленные после первого свидания, и Тодд не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не был особым мастером говорить, если быть честным.

\- Значит, отправляемся завтра в семь? - Джимми все еще улыбался, только гораздо мягче, немного незнакомо. - Куда мы едем?

\- Дженни сама скажет, - Тодд привычно обнял Джимми - теплого и шатающегося Джимми - и задержал руки на его спине дольше, чем это положено друзьям. Как всегда. - Она иногда настоящая стерва, особенно когда кондиционер не работает.

\- Думаю, ты не лучше, мелкий говнюк, - Джимми рассмеялся ему куда-то в ухо, прежде чем отступил. - Может, в этот раз получится.

Тодд не знал толком, о чем он говорит, но все равно кивнул. Теперь они с Дженни были не одни.

Старая компания начала собираться вновь, и это было лишь началом.


End file.
